Pensando en ti
by selyna
Summary: draco le es infiel a ginny con pansy en una noche de borrachera. poco despues se sincera en una carta.muy tragico


" Pensando en ti…

Desde hace meses solo pienso en ti.

Te veo por los pasillos vestida con un león en el pecho, eres tan valiente y sincera, eso me hace sentir mas rastrero mas serpiente.

Me matas con tu indiferencia.

Te insulto, te humillo, es mi misión obedezco a mi padre, antes ese era el único motivo, ahora es estar en tu pensamientos. Aunque pienses mal de mi, piensa en mi, quiero introducirme en tu cabeza, como tu lo hiciste en la mía

Si.. Obedezco a ese ser repulsivo que desde que nací ha marcado mi piel con los puños.

Solo tu me haces sentir así, jure cambiar y falle.

Falle, la carne me tentó y yo peque, no significo nada para mi. Estaba borracho la puta de pansy se aprovecho de mi.

Te amé, te amo y te amare 

Como vivir sabiendo que no estas aquí, en mi lecho cuando me despierto y no te hallo junto a mi… pienso en ti

-en tu suave piel, en tu cabello de fuego, en tu verde mirada, en tus tersos pechos, en tus torneadas piernas… pienso en tu cuerpo tentador y sugestivo que añoro por las

Noches

en tu alma de fuego, tan impulsiva, tan imprudente, tan apasionada, tan orgullosa tan libre… pienso en ti

Has sido mía, solo mía.

Eras tan inocente, tan ingenua, tan niña

Fui yo el primero que te robo un beso, quien saboreo tus labios, explore tu boca, probé tu sabor a dulce caramelo

Fui yo el primero en morder tu blanca garganta

recuerdas cuando tu hermano te vio una rosácea marca en el cuello. Discutisteis y te golpeo, viniste sollozante a mis brazos, tan vulnerable, tan frágil 

en mi triste soledad de la noche te imagino junto a mi, te acaricio la mejilla, te susurro "te amo" y tu te ruborizas

ginevra weasley, no puedo vivir sin ti

Te amo cinco letras que nunca tuve el valor de decirte

Te quiero dos simples palabras que tu anhelabas y no te dije

ginny, mi niña, mi sueño todo eso que no tengo….

TE QUIERO, TE AMO DIA Y NOCHE PIENSO EN TI **"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruesas lagrimas ruedan por las mejillas de la menor de los weasley, Albus le permitió recoger las cosas del slycerin.

Draco esta muerto, si su muerte fue un puñal clavado en el corazón, ahora esta muerta.

Lo amo tanto, y por su orgullo ciego lo ha perdido, lo tuvo ahí delante de las narices durante mas de seis meses y por su maldito ego no dio el paso.

Cierra los ojos sonriendo en una sonrisa distante, su alma ya ha partido esta es un fantasma errante, se siente muerta.

Recuerda su cuerpo enredado al de draco, tocando su suave piel, sus fríos ojos grises llenos de emoción contenida mirándola, su cabello platino revuelto.

Lo desea tanto, lo ama tanto.

Agarra la carta salpicada de sus lágrimas y corre.

Esta descalza vestida solo con un simple vestido blanco

Corre hasta la torre de astronomía, ese era su rincón, ahí se sintió feliz, estaba con draco, a salvo de los celos y ataques de su hermano, de su soledad.

Estoy sola… ese pensamiento al recorre como una descarga.

Maldita sangre, por la puta distinción de sangre draco esta muerto, ni siquiera era mortifago, pero esos aurores chapuceros primero atacan y luego preguntan.

Maldita sangre

Maldita sangre, con la varita rompe la ventana, esta como ausente, no le importa nada, no tiene a nadie

Maldita sangre maldita

Con un fragmento de cristal y corta la muñeca.

Un rostro es de curiosidad cuando la roja sangre mana a borbotones mancha la carta de draco

Con las dos muñecas cortadas la vida se le da escapando a ginny, a cada gota se va acercando mas a su draco

Se levanta y mira abajo, llueve torrencialmente, al salir del mini balcón que la protegía de ella, se empapa, la tinta se la carta se corre, se siente tan sola y desamparada

Debajo no ahí nadie, sin testigos, solo la carta, la lluvia y la sangre…a y draco que la mira desde alguna parte anhelando el momento en que se reencontraran.

Se inclina hacia delante y sus pies descalzos abandonan el suelo.

Esta cayendo varios segundos, cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, debilitada por los cortes le parece oir la voz de su amor.

cada vez mas cerca, te amo, vamos a estar juntos toda la eternidad…. – un susurro ahogado de la voz de draco la hace sonreir

solo un poco mas, un poco….. – " ya voy" susurran sus labios sin voz

ya...-

BUMM!!! 

y después solo silencio….


End file.
